Kissing Me
by sweet porky
Summary: This is my first fanfic  EVER .. This is for those who like Umi x Eagle pairing,,, This story loosely uses Rom Com formula with a little addition of Mills and Boons oriental style. I changed the title to Kissing Me 'coz it made more sense
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

A boyish yet devilish smile escaped his lips as he enjoyed himself with the _view. _His tall companion, on the other hand, couldn't help but sigh at the sight of his dear friend and comrade ogling at a young girl. _"Perhaps an effect of being in coma for so long" _he whispered to himself. Well he couldn't really blame him for staring.. She was like Aphrodite who has just risen from the foam. A statuesque beauty having both the sweet innocence of a young lady and the sultry allure of a siren can really make his silver blond friend enchanted. His thoughts were interrupted by an unexpected remark.

"Wow,, this is the first time that I've seen all the Magic Knights. They are all very pretty."Zazu commented with admiration.

Geo's reaction was homicidal. "Shut up Zazu,,, You are always overreacting."

Zazu whimpered."Hey at least I am not acting like a perv, I am not salivating like you, I can see your devil eyes are glued to that girl. Haven't you seen a woman wearing skimpy clothes. I thought you have been to Chizeta"

"Grrrrr"Geo was ready to crush Zazu.

"Calm down you too,,, Zazu they are called swimsuits,, We are in a beach. Naturally, people would prefer wearing lighter clothing. This is a different world from ours, they do have their own fashion here. " Eagle commented. Still with a boyish smile playing on his lips. "Plus we don't have much scenery like this in Autozam" he continued.

"Yeah right, but I think the beach is not the scenery you are pertaining to,,," Zazu snickered.

"On boy, that's it" Geo strangled the young mechanic.

Eagle just smiled. Well. It is not like him to stare at a young girl like a schoolboy. Indeed, he is used to looking at people and analyzing them but that purpose solely serves for combat. This is no combat. He saw her glance at his direction. She didn't even smile. Her stares were icy. _"An ice queen" _he thought.He was not surprised by her reaction. Hikaru, in one of their conversations, told stories about her world particularly about her two Magic Knight friends. Being born with a golden spoon, she has a different upbringing compared to the two. She probably had everything but her life was sheltered. Plus, with her grace and beauty, she probably is the most beautiful girl in school. An icing to the cake, her beauty is matched with power being a fencing champion.

She didn't mean to give an icy stare but the piercing looks of his amber eyes made her more uncomfortable with her blue string bikini. She also noticed that the tall guy beside him also examined her like a specimen under a microscope. _"They are Hikaru's friends…"_she thought. In some meetings, she met with them but aside from pleasantries she hasn't interacted with them like Hikaru. Ever since they came back from Cephiro after the battle with Debonair, she has been different. She has forgotten her schoolgirl crush on Clef. She still adores him but it is now more of respect to a mentor.

"Hey Umi"Hikaru shouted and splashed some water.

"Ms. Umi,, "Fuu joined but not with such energy like that of Hikaru's.

"Hey.."she smiled. She looked at her two companions. They look very pretty with their swimsuits. Fuu is wearing a floral green halter top and boyleg while Hikaru is wearing a cute red one-piece number. She smiled. Hikaru has _grown. _Albeit, not vertically but she already got her curves. She doesn't look like she is in grade school. In retrospect, she was wondering why she chose her blue bikini. It shows a little too much plus that _guy _from Autozam makes her feel uncomfortable.

"C'mon, you are so quiet Umi. It is not everyday that we can relax and go to the beach" Hikaru exclaimed while splashing more water on her.

"Ms. Umi..You look really pretty in your blue bikini. How sweet of your mother to give one to you. I wish I have a body like yours" Fuu blushed as she made her last remark.

"Hmm,,, and why is that?" Umi gave a malicious smile which made Fuu's cheeks almost ruby red."Just kidding, ne!"Umi tried to make the poor Wind Knight comfortable.

"Oh, Ms. Umi" Fuu couldn't complete her sentences.

"I think it'll be more fun if Clef and the others are here…."Hikaru changed the topic.

"Well, this trip is for Eagle of Autozam, Some R n R here in Earth would help him recover fully" Umi exclaimed nonchalantly and glanced at him. She was a bit startled upon meeting his gaze. She quickly turn her gazes on Hikaru and Fuu. His glances sent shivers down her spine.

Fuu noticed Umi's sudden change of mood. "Ms. Umi,,,"

" I am fine Fuu, I think I'll just go back to the cottage,, I'll freshen up,,,"Umi excused herself. She headed back to the cottage. She tried her best not to look at Eagle. Looking at him and meeting his gaze made her feel more underdressed.

Eagle noticed the air of coldness Umi emitted. Of the three knights, the Water Knight is the most puzzling. She seems friendly yet distant. She is elegant yet she rivals Hikaru's high spirits. A women nonetheless still a child at a young age of sixteen. Eagle shrugged at his own thoughts. _Why am I acting like this? Staring like a lovestruck teenager over his schoolboy crush. _He smiled at the thought of it. Probably, the battle with Cephiro made him ponder on other matters aside from Autozam. Being the greatest commander in his planet, he has put Autozam in his top priority. He has lived his life in service of Autozam. Needless to say thinking about Autozam's future is thinking about his own future. Autozam is HIS life.

Geo noticed that Eagle's pensive mood. "Eagle"he called his attention.

"I am okay Geo, I was just thinking about something" he gave his signature smile. "Look at Zazu, he seems to be enjoying the most"

"We don't have beaches in Autozam anymore. We only have 3D simulation." Geo stated. "This trip was meant for you.. Lantis and Hikaru organized this for you and yet I haven't seen you _having fun_"he added. He couldn't hide his anxiety. He knew that he hasn't fully recovered. His complexion is like the whiter shade of pale.

"Geo, I am having fun. Its just that living a life outside battles can really make me think of _other things_" Eagle almost whispered the last two words.

"Well nice to hear that, anyway, I think I will make the most out of this trip… Hey seriously you should try swimming. Put some color in your skin. We are in a beach"

When Geo left, Eagle tried to find solace in the secluded area in the beach. He couldn't help but be amazed with the beauty of nature. The powdery white sand was giving comfort to his weary feet and the sea breeze was kissing his cheeks. The water was shining like a sapphire. It was inviting. He reclined in the sand. It felt like ages. _Serenity. _

"You will get sunburn, you know" her voice was authoritative and a bit cold.

Eagle opened his eyes and saw a beautiful creature. She is now wearing a blue sundress which made her look like a nymph. He smiled and rose up. "Thanks for the concern"

"Hikaru is looking for you, It is time for lunch" Umi said. She knew her tone was a bit cold but she couldn't help it. It was like a natural defense mechanism against him. She quickly turned back. Her sudden movement caused her to lose her balance. Eagle's movements were swift. Before her body reached the sand, he quickly grabbed her body and pressed it against his body. He could feel the softness of his body against his muscled. Her expression was of shock but he noticed her lips were parted as if waiting to be kissed. _Inviting. _His mind quickly imagined how it would feel if his lips were pressed against his. _No, _he exclaimed and suddenly let go of her body.

"Ouch,, what is the matter with you"Umi hissed. It was not a bad fall. She got up and ignored the hand extended to help her.

"My apologies" he had to let go of her to prevent himself from kissing her.

Umi felt guilty. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to snap" she said while gazing at the powdery white sand caressing her feet. She felt her cheeks turned red. _What is happening to me… Umi get a hold of yourself. You are acting like a schoolgirl. _

"Are you alright?" Eagle got worried that her fall might have hurt her.

"Yes, of course,,, Its just too hot here, I am okay" she doesn't know what to stay. _Umi, that is so stupid, of course, it is hot. You are in a beach. Baka. _

"Well, I think you ought to take a dip" Eagle commented and smiled.

His smile almost made her melt. She doesn't know what to say or do. " Ano….I think we should eat our lunch" she left hurriedly.

Eagle smiled upon seeing her without her defenses on. He remembered when the Magic Knights introduced themselves. They were fiery and ready to defend Cephiro. He was all smiles on his way to the hut. _I think this trip will be very interesting. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

It was quite a lunch for Umi. She couldn't properly eat her lunch with _him _giving unwarranted attention. He kept on glancing towards her direction. So whenever his eyes met hers, she couldn't help but be so _aware _of his presence. She had to look down just to avoid his gazes. _What's with him?_

For his part, Eagle couldn't keep his eyes off her. Yes, he was well-educated by his mother in terms of manner and he knew it is impolite to stare but his eyes were glued to her. He found it amusing seeing her caught off guard. Nonetheless, her discomfort didn't maker any less beautiful, it made her more human, more reachable.

"Hey, Eagle, you are awfully quiet, Is there something wrong with your food?" Hikaru inquired. Lunch was an understatement. It was more of a banquet with seafood linguini, peppered fillet mignon, grilled jumbo shrimp and for desserts fresh fruits, melting chocolate soufflé, tiramisu and apple rum bread pudding. Not to mention the stack of Belgian chocolates Geo had been munching since time immemorial.

"I am okay, I guess I have never seen a feast like this in my entire life"

"Eat up….and don't forget dessert, That soufflé " Hikau giggled and gave Umi a gentle pat.

"Nani.."Umi was unaware of what had transpired.

"Nothing"Hikaru giggled."Are you with us?"she taunted. "You seem to be in outer space"

Umi just rolled her eyes. She wanted to _react _but she caught a glimpse of him. There was a tiny boyish smile escaping his lips. For what she saw, she concluded that he found her predicament rather amusing. For some reason, she felt like an ice cream ready to melt. _This is the longest lunch of my life. _Finally, lunch was over. She almost made her way out when Hikaru called out her name.

"Hey Umi, don't forget the dishes" Hikaru grinned.

"Ehh…"Umi felt it was the worst day ever.

"I'll help"

_Just my luck. _Umi thought.

She wanted it to be over. Well, for one, washing the dishes is not her favorite thing in the world plus doing it with him made it even worse. She was quite surprised when he volunteered to help him with the dishes. For one he is Autozam's greatest commander. It would put great men to shame to witness such a great man doing a girl's work. It was a bit fuuny though whenever he would mistakenly grab her hand instead of the dishes. She instantly felt bolts of electricity whenever her hand would come across his hand in between the suds. She tried to ignore it. It was confusing though she wanted to be out of there and yet at the same time she wanted to be with him. She doesn't know him that well but he had this effect on her that made her feel so _wanting. _For the first time in her life she didn't want to be alone. She wanted to _belong _with somebody. She wanted to belong with _him. What am I thinking? _She blushed at that thought. She was so busy with her thoughts that she failed to notice that it was Eagle's hands that she washing.

"Uhmm,,,you could let go of my hand now, I think it is more than clean" His amber eyes were smiling. There was a naughty grin escaping his lips again.

"A-ano,, gomen"Umi was blushing a deep red. She felt like a tiny mouse trapped in the corner by a cat. _Baka. _She wanted the earth to swallow her up.

"I think we are done..It was fun. Not bad for my first try at dish work." he exclaimed. His hand was extending a small towel.

"Arigato"Umi said and took the towel from hid hands. She quickly retrieved her hand when his hand touched hers.

Eagle, on the other hand, noticed her reaction and smiled. While washing his hands, he couldn't help but remember how soft her hands were. It was not a hand of a mortal but a goddess. He smiled at her reaction. He knew he was making her uncomfortable with the unwarranted attention he is giving to her but he couldn't stop himself. It was almost automatic. He suddenly felt the need to be close to her..to make her his. He wanted to pull her close to him and feel her soft skin against his. The thought of it made him feel some _stirrings. Eagle, man, 't act like a love crazed teenager. Remember, aside from making her dreeped out. Her memories of you are those bullets you fired in her rune god during the battle. You wouldn't want to be thought of as a drooling wolfhound. _Eagle lectured himself and smiled.

"I think we are done so I'll leave now" Umi declared and left hurriedly leaving no time for Eagle to react.

"Just great, Eagle,,nice"he said to himself sarcastically. " She might be thinking you are eating little girls for breakfast"

Eagle didn't notice the tall figure behind him. "Eagle"

"Lantis"he felt like a child caught taking a candy out of the jar.

"I was just checking. I thought there was a problem"Lantis' reaction was still the same as ever, stern but kind. There was however, a strange expression on his eyes. He just shrugged it off.

"I think you shouldn't scare away little girls" Lantis remarked. Surely, Lantis is not the comic type but he sure can make great one-liners.

"Lantis, You are one to talk" Eagle found it amusing since for him Hikaru is still in her teens. When those two declared their love for each other Hikaru was barely out of the crayons stage of her life.

"Oi,,, hey you two" It was Hikaru. She was in her usual sugar rush mode. She was clueless on what the two was talking about. She scanned the vicinity and noticed that Umi was not around. "Where's Umi? "

"She is probably in her room" Eagle answered, trying to be casual.

"Can you pick her up,Eagle, please, I am gonna show Lantis the dolphins" She quickly dragged Lantis with her . Before he left, Lantis gave Eagle a look. A look that says, _Don't try to scare her this time. _

Umi, meanwhile, can't decide whether to stay in her room or go out and enjoy the beach. Still undecided, she decided to take a dip in the tub. The refreshing dip worked for her. It was relaxing. She was playing with the bubbles. The aromatic scent that filled the bathroom made her even more relaxed. Finally, after a few minutes she got out of the tub. She was drying her hair on her way out of the bathroom.

Eagle, now, was in front of Umi's door. Funny, man like him who is considered by many as a man of great courage can not gather up the courage to knock at the door. It was easy though but he didn't want to scare or creep her out again. _Eagle, don't be a coward. All you have to do is knock. _Finally after almost forever, Eagle was able to knock at the door.

Umi had just finished putting on her blue sundress when she heard someone knocking at the door. _It must be Hikaru._ She hurriedly opened the door thinking it was her friend.

"Hika-"she suddenly stopped upon seeing Eagle at the door. For a brief moment that seemed like forever, there was dead silence. Umi was tongue-tied. She couldn't think of anything to say to break it.

Eagle couldn't speak, her aromatic scent was intoxicating. She had this effect on him that leaves him under her spell. _Say something. _Eagle wanted to have FTO ran over him so that he could _wake up. _

"Hikaru asked me to pick you up. She and Lantis went to see the dolphins. " he muttered.

_Dolphins. _Umi thought it was kinda cute but childish. _Leave it to Hikaru to come up with childish stunts. _

Eagle sensed that dolphins aren't Umi's things. "I would like to explore other areas of the beach, Back in Autozam, we don't have much nature. I don't think Hikaru has time to accompany me" Eagle's boyish smile was playing on his lips. "It would be very lovely if I will have a tour of this beach, would you like to join me?"

His smile was irresistible. _Is this how the serpent tempted Eve, no wonder she couldn't resist. _She wanted to go with him. There was however, a warning blaring around her head. _Err, Umi,, what are you doing?_Reason was trying to exercise its veto power. _I'll just go out for a walk with him. Besides he is a guest and he is a friend. Its not like he and I are gonna make out like crazy in the secluded area in the beach. _Her last remark almost made her envision the two of them together, frolicking and …_Go away evil thoughts._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

On their way to the other side of the beach, Umi and Eagle were awfully quiet. Only the sound of the sea and their footsteps on the sand can be heard. For his part, Eagle couldn't help but admire the beauty before him, the beauty of nature around him and of course, the one beside him. He could smell her alluring scent of her hair as the gentle wind sweeps away her long hair which was flowing like silk. He looked at her. Her skin was glowing, her sundress exquisitely hugged the contour of her body and her face was so serene…. Her lips were inviting. She was like Aphrodite walking right after her mythological creation.

"Beautiful" he exclaimed.

" Huh!" She glanced at him.

" This place is so beautiful. ". It was a white lie. Eagle just smiled revealing perfectly white teeth. "Look over there is a small boat, let us check it out" he pointed at the boat near the rocks.

He was acting like a boy opening his Christmas gifts from Santa. He eagerly surveyed the small boat. There was a streak of excitement in his eyes. Here was a man who was thinking of adventure. Umi just smiled as she looked at him. _He is so cute. _

" There an islet over there. It is an hour and a half from here. " Umi pointed towards the sea.

"I would love to check it out. Would you like to join me?" Again, it was an invitation that she can not resist.

"Y-yah" Umi obliged. _Umi, are you sure you want to go with him in the island. _She ignored the warning._ A little trip would not hurt. _

It took them more than an hour to reach the islet. Eagle noticed that nobody was around. He looked at Umi to see her reaction. There was a glint of admiration in her eyes.

"Have you been here?" he asked.

"It is my first time here." Umi was totally captivated by its beauty. She liked the feeling of the warm powdery white sand on her feet. The water is like a bed of sapphire inviting her to take a dip on her birthday dress. _Naught girl, you are not alone. Would you like him to treat him for a free strip show. _She smiled at the though of it. " It is so beautiful" She tried to erase her naughty thoughts.

"You are more beautiful" He looked at her at deeply. Umi drowned in his amber eyes. There was no time for her to blush. His eyes were pulling her towards him as if they were magnets. She noticed that his lips were parted. Unconsciously, she parted hers. It was an innocent seduction that Eagle couldn't resist. He wanted to plant a warm and moist kiss in those lovely lips. He slowly held her close. So close that he could feel her warm breath that smelled like peppermint candy. He was about to kiss her when she pulled away.

"I - I wanna go for a swim" Umi whispered. She didn't know where she got the courage to resist temptation. Their eyes were still locked. His gaze was piercing.

"Of course, a fine day to swim." Eagle slowly let her go. _I need a cold shower. _

Moments later, they were both in the water. Umi didn't want to stare but she couldn't take his eyes off his fine slender muscular flesh. He eyes followed the trails of water flowing from his silver blond hair down to his bare chest. The water glistened on his wet muscular body. _Umi, stop it. Don't be a perv. That is so unbecoming of a lady. _But her naughty side was not going to take the backseat. _He is hot. Scorching. Smoldering. Oh, enough. _She almost giggled at her remark. She is not the type that would even dare to think such thoughts but it was all too hard to be pure and sweet when Eagle is like that. Umi indulged in her _sukebe _mode. Her eyes were glued to him.

"See anything you like" he teased. He knew she was staring too much prompting him to _show off_. _Oh, Eagle, what are you doing? Seducing a young girl. _

Umi felt all her blood circulated to her cheeks. The playful devilish smile on his lips made her feel more embarrassed. To hide her embarrassment, she pretended to be annoyed and gave her a semi-deathglare. She then turned back and swam on the other direction. Time passed and Umi completely ignored his presence. So as to not cross path with him and to further avoid another embarrassing moment, she divided her time in wimming here and there; and collecting seashells that she would probably leave when they depart. She was _happily _pretending to be engrossed in her shell-picking activity that she failed to notice the dark clouds forming in the sky. Minutes later there was a downpour. They both took shelter in the cave.

"Just my luck" Umi muttered. She was dripping wet. It was getting cold. She felt the cold breeze enveloped her body. She began to quiver.

"Are you alright?" Eagle sat beside her and cuddled her. He too was cold but he tried to give her some of his body heat.

"Thanks, I am fine." Umi felt _uncomfortable_. She could feel the hardness of his muscles pressed against the softness of her body. She felt secured and yet at the same time unsafe for she knew that there exist a tension between them. Though she must admit, she liked being close to him like this. _Just like in the movies, Umi. Boy and girl went to an island and then they got marooned. Boy and girl got close. Come night time it got cold and then they…. _Umi stopped her imagination before it got wilder. _Behave. _She tried to make her thoughts_ kid-friendly. _

"Look, I don't know when will this downpour end so I guess we should at least try to break the ice." Eagle tried to _normalize _the situation.

"What are you talking about?" Umi feigned ignorance. She had a hunch that the conversation would not be in her favor.

" You know"

"You know..what?" Umi kept her act. Her heart was beating like a drum. She tried to evoke a cool façade.

Eagle knew she was faking ignorance. _Cute, so she wants to play. Then play it is. _Inside the great commander of Autozam lies a boy fond of games. Much like his love for sweets, he also loves a great game. Based on his observations, inside this girl's calm exterior is a hellcat waiting to be unleashed.

Eagle opened a pandora's box. "Obviously, you find me attractive. You were checking me out a while ago. Can't blame you" he gave his most seductive smile.

Umi felt all the blood rushed to her head. She distanced herself from him. _The nerve of this man. Checking him pig. Slutty man-whore. _"Y – you" she was so mad that she couldn't even voice out her anger. Her aura became fiery red.

Eagle was amused. " Look, I am not mad. Perfectly normal for a young girl at your age to be _hormonal._" he stressed the last word.

_. _The hellcat was awakened and _it_ wanted to kill. _It _wanted to take Autozam's great commander as its prey. Bloodlust was in _its_ eyes. It was ready to devour. Swiftly, Umi tried to hit Eagle but much to her surprise he was able to dodge her _attack. _He instantly grabbed her arm.

"Hit me and it would cost you a kiss." He pretended to steal a kiss from her. Umi's eyes widened and almost instantly her heartbeat was pounding fast. She felt as if she was in suspended animation. She was gasping for air as Eagle's face slowly got closer. "I know you are expecting me to kiss you but I am not that easy. You have to work hard to have me." He was smiling like a boy taunting his playmate.

"You are so dead." Umi pushed Eagle away.

" Hey, don't kill me. I don't want you to be a widow." he teased. He was enjoying this. For him , angry or not she is still breathtakingly beautiful.

" That's it" she pushed him in the water and turned back. "Serves you right!"

She waited for Eagle to surface but after almost ten minutes still there was no sign of him. She started to worry because the water level in the cave is a bit deep because it is connected to the ocean. "Hey Eagle!" she shouted. There was no answer. She decided to search for him in the water. She saw him unconscious and pulled him out of the water.

She checked his vital signs. _I need to give him mouth to mouth resuscitation. _She looked at his face. She couldn't help but admire his soft yet chiseled features. She looked at his lips. _I bet those lips are soft. What am I thinking? _ _Umi, this is no time to fantasize. _ _Just save him._

She gave him mouth to mouth. After sometime, she felt him embracing her. She realized that he was faking. Before, she could react, he started to kiss her. She didn't pull off a resistance. His kiss was warm. His lips were soft. It felt so good that it would be a lie to say she wasn't enjoying it. She surrendered to his kiss. After what seemed like forever, their lips separated. They were both catching their breaths.

" Hmmm, sweet" he smiled. It took him a lot of self control to stop himself from doing something more. " I knew it you secretly desire me."

"W-what, you kissed me. You started it"

"You kissed me back" a devilish smile escaped his lips. "Mmm, nice tongue" he wanted to piss her off.

"It wasn't mine, it was yours. For the record, you obviously enjoyed it more. For me, it was.. it was…. " she was blushing a deep red. She couldn't finish her sentence.

" It was…" he was teasing her even more.

"Ahh,,," he was really getting on her nerves. She was about to slap him when he warned him.

"Remember, if you hit me it would cost you a kiss."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

"Where could they be? " Hikaru was getting worried. "It is night already and yet they haven't returned."

"Don't worry about them. Eagle can take of himself. So can your friend Umi." Lantis was also worried but he didn't want to make Hikaru more upset. All he could do now is wait and of course, comfort his beloved Hikaru. If only they could use magic but lo it was forbidden by the master mage to use magic in Earth.

"Oh Lantis" she sighed. She rested her head on his chest. Instantly, she felt secure. Being with Lantis takes all the worries away. She is at her safest when he is around. Lantis wrapped his arms around Hikaru.

"Come with me, let us go to bed now" he whispered.

"I don't want to be alone Lantis , can I share a room with you?" She wasn't scared of the lightning or thunder. She just wanted to be safe.

"Oi, oi, oi, Lantis" It was Ferio, there was a steak of malice in his eyes. He passed by to get some water in the fridge.

Lantis, as usual, projected a calm exterior. Hikaru, on the other hand, was not able to catch Ferio's insinuation. "What was that all about?

Back in the cave, thing returned to _normal. _Umi and Eagle avoided each other or rather it was Umi that avoided another clash of the titans. For what seemed like eternity, Umi wondered why Eagle had been awfully quiet since an hour ago.

"Eagle" she called him softly. It was like testing the waters. There was no reply. _One of his tricks again. _"Hey, I won't fall for it" she was ready for war. Twenty something minutes passed and yet there was no reaction from him.

"Hey" she poked him and was surprised to find out that he was burning hot. _No, not that hot. _Not figuratively, Eagle was burning with fever. "Are you okay?" she got really worried.

"Cold" his voice was barely audible.

Umi was in the state of panic. She couldn't think of something to make him feel better. The thought of him being sick like that almost crushed her. _Umi snap out of it. He is cold, he needs body heat. No time to be prude. _

"I'll keep you warm" Umi positioned herself beside him and wrapped her arms around him to keep him warm.

"It feels good" he whispered. He let go of a faint smile. " I seriously believe you really like me" he held her tight.

"You are sick and yet you have time for those things. By the way is that a flashlight or you are just happy to see me" she was not mad. In fact, she couldn't help but smile because she had that _effect _on him.

"I am just happy." he joked. It was a natural thing for a man to _react _to something.

"Well a bit late for a flag ceremony eh. I think it is time for flag retreat" she joked.

"Yes ma'am"

The two of them fell asleep soon after. When Umi woke up, the sun was already up. She looked at Eagle, he was still sleeping like a baby. His temperature was back to normal. She couldn't help but admire his perfection. Awake or asleep, Eagle is an epitome of a certified Adonis. For a moment, there was some sort of magnetism pulling her face close to his. To her surprise, Eagle opened his eyes. There was a boyish smile playing on his lips.

"Were you trying to kiss me?" he teased.

"Ehh, I was just checking if you are still breathing." She hissed. So everything went back to the usual tirade. The _normalcy _was just for last night.

"Lame excuse"

"You are hopeless. Look get up so that we can go back to the main island. I can't stand to be alone with you for another minute"

"Whoa! Slow down. It seems that you want to get rid of me because you couldn't get your hand off me"

"I am not having this conversation. Let's go." She stormed her way to the deck boat. She sat like a princess and turned her eyes towards him and gave him the look. He was still not moving a muscle. "Oh, take your time, I have all day to wait for you" she said sarcastically.

"Oh, great" he pretended to be ignorant of her sarcasm.

"It was sarcasm by the way. Come on, let's go. I wanna take a hot bath. I feel so dirty already."

"Aye captain"

"Finally, you evolved." She rolled her eyes and acted in a typical bratty fashion. She was unaware that it made her look cuter and more irresistible.

_If I could just keep her by my side. I would be the happiest man in Autozam. _For a while he was tempted to keep both of them marooned in the island. He wanted to blast the boat. _Oh Eagle boy, this is crazy._

A group of worried friends welcomed Umi and Eagle in the shore. There were the worried faces of Geo and Zazu. Their reaction was understandable for they will be dead meat if they are to say some bad news about Eagle to his father who happens to be the president of Autozam a.k.a. The Most Powerful Man in Autozam Who Can Make Them Kiss Their Sorry Asses Goodbye. Fuu and Ferio were worried too. Fuu, of course was worried about her friend Umi. Ferio, on the other hand, knew the dynamics when a man and a woman are left alone together in an island. Something can _happen. _ Hikaru, meanwhile, was acting like a pregnant cat about to give birth to kittens. Earlier she almost had a Guiness World Record for the Most Number of Times a Teenage Girl Was Able to Roam Around a Beach House. Not to mention Hikaru consumed a whole box of sweets while waiting for them to return. As for Lantis, he was his usual self, reserved and calm. He was sitting idly in the chair.

"Glad you are back" It was Lantis.

"Thanks Lantis,,, I actually enjoyed the detour" he sniled sheepishly.

"C'mon, we were very worried. " Zazu was acting like a mother hen again.

"Worried"Geo's eyes widened. " How come you were sleeping like a baby"

"Grrr,,,,,,"

"Stop it you two" Eagle laughed at the sight of the two engaging in a noogie. The scene suddenly turned into a suspended animation when they caught a glimpse of Umi leaving the scene.

"What's with her?"Geo wondered.

"Oh, I think Ms. Umi is tired already" Fuu was oblivious to the , on the other hand, was suspicious but he couldn't voice it out.

Hikaru was about to follow Umi when Lantis intervened. Your friend should get some rest". Of course Hikaru followed like a lovesick puppy. Lantis then approached Eagle. His face was serious. There was a glint of something unfathomable in his eyes. "We should talk"

Lantis' reaction made Eagle uncomfortable. The brooding figure of the cail gave him a fair warning that the _talk _would put him in the hot seat. S

_This is bad. Oh, Eagle, You are so dead. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Eagle was in a pensive mood again. His mini-round table discussion sans the round table with Lantis certainly made him ponder on a few things. Yes, he is a serious type of guy when it comes to fighting but hell, he sure ain't like the brooding Lantis who seems to be so mysterious kind of guy.

"_Oh boy, Lantis sure knows how to kill fun." _Eagle muttered. He tried to close his eyes and let Morpheus do his magic but it seemed like he ingested so much caffeine. Several minutes passed and he gave up. He got up and started to do some push ups. Minutes later, sweat gushed on his naked torso. It _"Five hundred…Ahhh" _It was not a sigh of exhaustion but rather exasperation. He knew himself. He knew why he was acting strange. Lantis was right when he said that he would not stop until he gets what he wants. He wants something..uhh someone. He _wants_ her. But that was the problem, is it only _want _or something more , something deeper. _"I need some air." _

Eagle decided to take a night stroll at the beach. Much to his surprise, he saw her sitting like a goddess bathing under the pale moonlight. Her satin nightgown being softly blown by the wind was gently touching her body. Her silky hair was likewise being blown away gently by the night wind. She was like a moon goddess waiting for her lover. Like a prowling tiger, he approached him slowly. He wanted to savor the sweet herbal infusion of rose petals and jasmine on her hair.

Umi felt something was on her way. When she turned back, she was surprised to him."W – What are you doing? She was not afraid of him. It was just the cliché for this kind of moment. She looked into his eyes and then down to his naked torso. _"Yummy"_ For a moment, she imagined how does it feel to touch those dashboard abs.

"Feel free to touch, Say you want me, I am yours" he teased.

"Gross" Umi blushed a deep red.

"Liar" he said softly and stroke her hair.

"Get off me" she said it but without a hint of threat. She didn't even bother to brush his hand away. She had to admit it felt good. "S-stop"

"Do you want me to.." He was softly caressing her checks.

"N—Yes". She felt her own body betray her but she quickly stopped herself from giving an affirmation. She didn't want to appear like the Slut Queen of Slutdonia.

He ignored her _protest. _His hands were now caressing her beautiful and smooth neck. His hands reached her collarbone. He saw her closed her eyes. He wanted to…

"Hey Eagle,,, W-W" Geo suddenly stopped when he noticed that Eagle was not alone. "Ah.. Uh-hh . Sorry to bother you two on your _business_". There was a hint of jumping into conclusion on his last word.

"W-We were just ..you know,, nothing ..Absolutely that was nothing" Umi felt all her blood rushed to her cheek. She suddenly brushed his hand. "Well. I am kinda sleepy so I'll go ahead." Umi left hurriedly. _"That was , he might be thinking I am the not yet a girl, not yet a woman but definitely a slut-type."_

"What was that?" Geo's face was hard to paint. He was baffled.

"Uhm, nothing" Eagle said casually. He knew Geo would not buy it but he caught him off guard. He decided to follow Umi. Geo was left on his own. He couldn't help inquire further because even though they not in Autozam, Eagle is still his commander.

"Wait up…." Eagle pulled her closer to him.

"Go away" Her lips were saying no but her mind and body wasn't. She was close enough to smell his aftershave. _No, don't…_She was drowning.

"Look, I …" he was stammering._Oh now, I am acting like a schoolboy. Blue eyes. I am drowning. _

"What do you want?" _Ooopss,,bad choice of words. It seems as if I am inviting him into something. _

"Seriously?" he was grinning and lord, it is driving her nuts. "You" he softly whispered to her ear.

"Gross" she tried to act unaffected. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that was what you were felling when you were…."He stopped for a moment to savor her blushing expression."_Kissing me" _he softly whispered. He let out an evil grin as the woman before him blushed even more.

"You make me sick!" she was red due to embarrassment and anger.

"Kitty wants to play" He moved closer and closer….

"Eagle" It was Lantis. His dark brooding figure was intimating. From the looks of it, he definitely ain't happy about it. He looked at the two. Eagle was missing the upper article of clothing while the Magic Knight was not properly dressed for a night's outing either. From the looks of it, what was about to happen was not general patronage.

Umi felt like she was doused with cold water. She was not chummy chums with Lantis so his presence was like as if Zagato is still around, trying to eradicate them. Not that Lantis was trying nor she found him creepy. It was just that she was not comfortable with him. More so tonight, she was caught together with a man.

"Hey there Lantis, at this hour, you should be sleeping." Eagle was trying to keep his cool.

"Uhh…Say that to yourself" his voice was a bit cold but not icy. "Isn't it too late to go out and _talk _" He said with conviction. "I don't think it would be appropriate for you two to be out here.. They might think _something is going on_"

"Well, something was about to, if you and Geo did not appear uninvited" He was challenging him. _Geo probably alerted him. So, Geo is with Team Lantis now. _

At that moment, Umi felt the tension and she wanted to escape. "I'd better go."

"You should" Lantis said with authority.

Umi's escape plan was stopped by Eagle' strong arms. "Stay here sweet" he whispered .

"Let her go Eagle"

"Lantis, this is none of your business. We are not even in Cephiro. Don't tell me again that she is too young for this kind of stuff. Look at you and Hikaru," he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"My relationship with Hikaru is not the one in question" Lantis thought that Eagle can at times be stubborn.

"Well, so what's with the talk earlier about this,, she is too young for that…you should leave her alone… and all that jazz" he was trying to channel Lantis. "See the equation here, it is okay for you to have a relationship with Hikaru who is the same age as her"

"That is not the point. Here"

"Oh, good, forget I am here,, hello" Umi was a bit pissed. "I am leaving and let you guys have your testosterone competition all by yourself.. Guy talk whatever"

"Great job Lantis" Eagle muttered as he watched her leave.

"This is not a game. From the looks of it, you two were gonna…"he stopped.

"Gonna what. I want to hear it"

"Do something inappropriate"

"I am a single man, she is a single woman. I see nothing wrong with that."

"She is young"

"Lantis, do you hear what you are saying? Hikaru is young too. She looks way younger than her and yet you two are together."

"I am in love with Hikaru." His voice softened when she mentioned her name.

"I…" Eagle could not continue.

"Don't play with her. If you do I hope by that time FTO has been repaired already. Rayearth will surely rise."

"I am not playing a game here."

"Leave her alone."

"I can't and I won't. I am drawn to her. It used to be about battles and Autozam but when I am with her , it is a different story. She can make me forget about everything. She becomes my world."

"Way to go Eagle." It was Zazu. Geo was there too.

"Ohh,,eavesdropping.."

"This is not my idea. This little monkey here…"

"Hey you, what happened to free will" Zazu muttered.

"Eagle, Lantis is right. You can't just seduce a young girl if you are unsure of what you feel about her."

"I think Eagle is pretty sure on what he feels about her. He was about to.."Zazu stopped the second he noticed Eagle's stern expression. "It was Geo's idea." He quickly saved himself.

Geo wanted to strangulate Zazu and make his ribs a chalice. "You little imp."

"Enough you two, go back to your rooms. That is an order."

Geo and Zazu obeyed his command. Eagle was left alone for the inquisition. Lantis was not saying anything but the expression on his face was enough to relay the message.

"Lantis, have I told you that you remind me of my grandfather, oh wait I think it was more of my great-grandfather." He said and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Eagle retired to his bed with a boyish grin playing on his lips. He knew the _great grandafather _thing in some way got into Lantis' nerves. He wasn't mad at him but Lantis was just being über puritan. For his part, he was not being a pain in the butt, he was just being true to himself.

_True to myself. _Eagle gave it a second thought. Well, he wasn't exactly being true. Not that he was being a lying Casanova for that matter. He must admit Lantis struck a chord. This is not a game. He shouldn't play with her feelings. If he does, well, FTO and Rayearth will clash once more and when that time comes Lantis will not be Team Eagle. If the rumors are true that the master mage has a _thing _for the Water Knight, the whole Cephiro for that matter will be against him too. Scary, what if the master mage will turn him into a frog. Still not good even though there is a fairy tale about the prince who turned into a frog who was turned back when he was kissed by a princess. Still not comforting, one it is a fairy tale , second thing, that wouldn't happen in Autozam. Lastly, the Water Knight herself is a formidable foe. What if she can control all bodies of water, she can drown him. Well, that is, if the sharks haven't devoured him. Eagle shook his head. With all these thoughts running on his head, he realized that he never felt more alive and human. He smiled as he remembered _his _Water Knight. She seemed like an Ice Queen as far as her exterior is concerned. Well, she really isn't an Ice Queen material, with a smoldering hot body like that. Sometimes, it was more of the regal and reserved expression her face. _His _Water Knight. _His. _Suddenly, an idea popped on his head.

After what seemed like an eternity which was opposite to the reality of Sleeping Beauty, she finally started to doze off. Just when she was bout to be transported in dreamland, her cell phone rang.

"At this hour!"she lazily picked up her phone."Hello" her voice was velvety.

"Ho is my lovely Water Knight?"

. _Water Knight. _ "Who is this?" There was a hint of tempestuousness on her voice. Somebody just called her in the wee hour of the night and knew he was a Magic Knight. Of course, there was this familiarity. That soft and seductive voice.

"Kitty wants to play again"

"You pig!" Umi's heart jumped. "H – how did you get my number? Why are you calling me?"

"Slow down, I am from Autozam, remember. Did a little something. I can't sleep. I bet you can't too. Miss me already?" He was teasing. He smiled at the thought of her reaction. _Cute and sweet. _

"Ewww.."she pretended to be disgusted but deep inside her heart was doing back flips and somersaults. " I'll hang u.." she was testing him. She wouldn't do it.

"Don't do that or else…"

"Or else what, bore me to death"

"Am I boring you? Last time I checked you were in seventh heaven"

"Oh, please, don't flatter yourself."

"Too fiery for a Water Knight"

"I am hanging up. You bore me."

"Wait up. If you do, I'll go there….and then I'll see you in your cute nightgown again. If that happens, I can't promise that I'll be a good boy." There was a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Whatever!" She turned her mobile phone off. She smiled sweetly as she closed her eyes. Not yet ready to sleep but rather to think about a certain commander.

"Smiling for me sweet."

" W-what are you doing here?" His voice surprised her. She quickly covered herself with a blanket.

"Too late for modesty." He slowly surveyed her and gave a teasing smile. " I told you I will come here if you hang up."

"How did you get in?"

"Military training"

"Get out. This is my room. What would they think if they see you here?"

"Again, too late for that. Look, I want us to talk."

"Seriously, Talk, all we do is…."She stopped. His boyish grin was getting on her nerves. "I hate you. If you don't leave, I'll scream."

"Really, I can make you scream….If you let me "He said softly and moved closer to her. She was still like a willing prey waiting for her predator to attack.

"Don't come any closer, I'll scream" Her warning was to no avail. He moved closer and closer to her. She closed her eyes and held her breath.

"Hey, I wasn't gonna do anything." He was smiling like a boy. "I just dropped by to say goodnight." He moved closer and kissed her on the forehead.

It was cute but Umi, the slutty version of herself that she recently discovered, was a bit disappointed. "That's it" She was surprised that it actually came from her. _Way to go Umi, crown yourself the Slut Queen of Slutdonia._

Eagle couldn't help but smile. There's no right way to please this girl. When he was too forward, she resisted. Now, that he was trying to be gentle, she was disappointed.

"Uhm, nothing. I am sleepy." She quickly came back to her senses. She was mentally punishing herself for acting like that.

"Oh, really"

"You just said goodnight to me, so leave"

"Alright, I'll leave you now." Eagle, however, was not moving a muscle.

"Don't tell me in Autozam leaving means staying still like a post." She couldn't believe the guy. She couldn't help but giggle.

"It's just me"

"You are crazy"

" Yes I am crazy . You drive me crazy" He whispered the last two words.

"I do. Is that the pick-up line in your planet? I bet you've said that to a lot of girls" She was holding her breath. _Please say no, please say no. _

"Jealous?"

"You wish" She rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight" He smiled sweetly and left her alone. Rmantically speaking it was anti-climactic.

"Ahhh…"she got up and wrapped the shawl around her and went to Hikaru's room. She is so confused. She needed someone to knock some sense up her head. Without a warning, she opened the door of Hikaru's room. Her eyes almost popped out of the socket with the sight before. Hikaru was with Lantis.

"I – I am sorry" she quickly closed the door. She was too absent minded to notice that she entered the wrong room. She had yet to recover when Eagle cornered her.

"This is a surprise." He said in a low seductive voice.

_What the….._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

"W – why is everyone not locking their doors?"

"Huh" Eagle was lost. The shocked expression on Umi's face puzzled him. "Hey are you alright?" He was still cornering her.

"Obviously , noo,, aww forget it" she was able to bounce back. She erased the visual of two lovers making out. She then faced him with an air of confidence. "I though this was my room."

"Lame" He let out the usual boyish grin.

"Think whatever you want, it was your fault by the way, you didn't lock it" She tried to free herself from his intangible prison.

"Oh yeah.." he said sarcastically. "That just gave me an idea on the new law in my planet. I'll tell my father to initiate a bill that all males should lock the doors to their room. They'll never know when somebody will try to make goodies on them." He was still smiling, devilishly.

"Ewww,, you are impossible, now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go to my room. "

"Not so fast. I want to know what was bothering you" His quasi-spidey sense of some sort was telling him that there was something worth knowing.

"Nothing" Again, the visuals were playing on her mind. Like a lightning, the images flashed.

"That is not nothing" He was pertaining to her perturbed reaction.

"I'll tell you if you let me go, deal"

"You tell me and I'll let you go..if you want me to" He softly whispered those last words.

"That's it, I am going" she shoved him to let herself go. It was a bad move, he quickly grabbed her which made her lost her balance and in turn made her tumble to his bed. In a split second, he was on top of her.

"Hey Eagle, I…" Geo suddenly stopped at the sight of Eagle and Umi. It was indeed a compromising situation. Eagle was naked from waist up and a bit sweaty but not to the point of being yucky (**author's note: homoeroticism, physical or not, was NOT intended**) and not too mention on top of lady wearing a nightdress that is some sort of reminiscent of an afternoon delight. Geo was speechless.

"Uhh…Geo, its not what you think." Eagle was defensive but he remained in the position. "Umi and I are just talking."

"Yeah, onbviously, you two are just _talking._ I'll leave you two alone to _talk" _

Umi couldn't take further embarrassment. "Let go of me." She pushed him away from her. She stood up and tried to regain her composure. "Why is it that when I'm with you I get into weird tacky things like this."

"Hey, this is my room, you were the one who entered MY room. As for your question, I just think you have a thing for me." He was kinda amused.

"Excuse me,,I though this was my room."

"We are back to page one again"

"It is true. I wanted to go talk to Hikaru but she was kinda…."Umi stopped for awhile and images of some sort played on her mind. "Never mind"

Eagle sensed something. "That expression doesn't seem like a never mind to me."

"I.. I… saw Hikaru and Lantis…"Umi was blushing deep red. _Who would have thought little Hikaru is getting some kissing action. _

Eagle couldn't help but smile. "Lantis..who would have thought. "

"Happy now?"

"Still, that doesn't explain much why you came here."

"Why would I come to you. I barely know you." She gave a fake irritated voice but deep inside she wanted to _devour _him.

"You barely know me and yet …."He was suggestive. There was a smirk playing on his lips. "Tell me the truth, do you feel something for me?" He was waiting for her answer.

"N – nothing." She was stammering.

Eagle was disappointed. That was not what he was expecting. "Okay, you may go now Goodnight" In a split second, he was acting like a harmless lamb.

Umi was a bit puzzled. She was about to open the door when his strong arms found their way to her tiny waist.

"But not without a kiss" he softly whispered those words.

Umi was caught off guard. She closed her eyes and waited for the kiss. It was just a peck but she felt the electricity flow all over her body.

"I already have the answer to my question. Goodnight" he softly whispered and opened his bedroom door. Much to their surprise Geo and Zazu were eavesdropping.

Geo and Zazu tried to pretend as if they were just passing by. "We are just watching over you Eagle" Geo blurted out a lame excuse.

"Really now, watching over him. What am I, a fire breathing dragon." She said sarcastically and left the scene. The tirade was just her defense because deep inside she felt really embarrassed to be caught leaving a man's room.

"No wonder Eagle fancies her, she is a fighter" Geo muttered.

"Well, that is one on top of a long list." Zazu followed Umi's exiting figure.

"She is off limits now Zazu"

"Hey, that's not what I meant, you and your dirty mind."

Geo and Zazu were about to tackle when Eagle stopped the two. " This scene again."

"So you and the knight are finished talking." Geo was insinuating something. "It doesn't look good."

"Geo, I am starting to think that aside from sweets you really fancy rumors "

"Hey, I was just checking if you are okay. I didn't know that she was in your room. Hmm… which by the way made me think that women from this planet are that straightforward."

" She just lost her way. " Eagle defended her.

"I think so. I saw her go to Hikaru's room but she left hurriedly" Zazu supported the motion.

"Hmm, are you stalking her.?" Geo gave Zazu a noogie, as always.

"Noooo. I was gonna get a drink… Let go of me you giant monster."

"Whoa, says the tiny monster."

"This scene again." Eagle went back inside his room. A boyish smile was playing on his lips. The water knight was his.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

There was a sweet smile playing on her lips as she returned to her room. She could still feel the warmth of his skin against her soft skin. She could still smell his aftershave. It was intoxicating. It was able to awaken her senses.

_Ohh, Umi. What is happening to you? Haven't you met a man before. But he is not just any man. He is the man…for me. _The last two words made her heart flutter a bit more. _But wait, earth calling Umi. Aren't you counting the chicks too early. They eggs have yet to hatch. _The contradiction made her fall back from space to earth. She gave out a sigh. _Hmmp.. It will lead to that. _Umi was once again in Lalala land. She hugged the biggest pillow in her bed and did some sort of tantric minus the quasi-orgasmic moment ala Diane Lane's Frances in Under the Tuscan Sun.

Ringgggggg!

Umi picked up her phone. She almost had a mini heart attack when she heard who was on the other line.

"How's my water knight" It was Eagle.

Almost instantly, her heart did millions of back flips and somersaults. She should be really investing on a good health card for all the palpitations she is having.

"E- Eagle" She was stammering.

"It's me. Miss me?"

Umi could imagine the boyish smile playing on Eagle's lips. " I just saw you awhile back, why would I miss you? Its not like you and I are an item." Her lips were pouting. The typical snooty rich girl expression.

"Hmmm,,,that was awhile ago…."He suddenly stopped. "You and I look great together. I want to be with you Umi." The last two words were almost a whisper.

"Umm..ok" Her heart was beating faster. She could only mutter monosyllabic words or some sort.

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Umm,,,," She was speechless. Umi wanted to kick herself. _Say something. Come on. Push the button for the Bitchy Umi Mode. Go!_

"Ummm….stands for what exactly." He almost giggled. He could just imagine her face turning ruby red.

"A-are you…" She was fidgeting.

"Go on,,,, I don't bite…. At least not yet" There was a chuckle.

Umi finally had the courage. "Are you telling me that you like me?"

"No." The tone of his voice was strong and piercing . There was a deafening silence.

Umi's world collapsed. Suddenly it was like 2012. The only difference is that she is the sole casualty. The negative remark pierced her heart. It was definitely worse than being beaten down by an old hag like Alcyone. She felt like crying. She was about to hang up her phone when someone hugged her from behind.

"I am telling you that I love you." He softly whispered and nuzzled in her neck.

"H-How did you?" She faced Eagle and was surprised to see him in flesh. She didn't notice him at all.

"I have my ways to woo the woman I love." He gave out a boyish smile. "Judging from your reaction, I think I know the answer."

_Woman he loves. He loves me. _Ode to Joy was playing on her ears.

"Creepy." Umi softly remarked and smiled.

"Am I creepy?" He teased.

"Hmm,, you just popped here like a mushroom."

"Military training. Stealth moves…It makes you see _all_ _the action_" He softly whispered his last sentence as if insinuating something

Umi blushed a deeper red when she remembered her Frances-like scene awhile back. "So you were like here the whole time."

"Hmm, are you trying to decipher if I was able to witness your little moment. It was cute."

"Ohh…" She grabbed her pillow and covered her face.

"No need to be embarrassed. I kinda like it" He pulled the pillow away and pulled her closer to him. Their lips were almost touching.

"Eagle, I love you." She whispered as she looked deep into his amber eyes.

"I love you more my Water Knight." He kissed her gently and held her closer.

_FIN_


End file.
